Storm of Envy
by ImperialGuardian09
Summary: In a stormy night, a message is sent to a blond haired heroine. Who it's from...well, his hatred for Edward Elric and certain tuxedo clad hero might be a clue...
1. An Ordinary Night

Author's Notes

This is a request by Kousagibriefs. Just to be totally honest, I'm a big Serena/Darien fan. It must be justified, since they seem so meant for one another. So, with this said, mind the fact that this was REALLY hard to come up with, and write! So in short, review and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Storm of Envy**

Chapter 1: An Ordinary Night

The thunder rolled off in the distance. Looking at her slender figure as it slept soundly, he couldn't help but lick his lips. This would be his, no matter what. As he jumped out the window, he wondered what always drove him to desire what could never be his. He shook the thought away. He would get this, finally end his own curse. After jumping through the gate after Hohenheim of Light, he had landed in a world that was unlike his previous. It had technology that was far advanced, and only a select few who could perform some strange form of alchemy, mostly women. There was a man, but he threw roses, and it was hardly entertaining. The one that had his eye on was a blond with two long pigtails that reminded him of rabbit ears. Her eyes were soft, loving, understanding, like a woman in his memory. Someone he couldn't remember clearly, but it was those eyes that kept him watching over her fights with the man in the cape.

That bastard. One day he would kill his rival. The day she didn't care about him anymore, the day she was his, that man would fade off the face of the Earth. He could hear his screams. He would pierce him through just like he'd done to that boy, Edward Elric. However, he was sure her understanding eyes wouldn't appreciate him killing off the one man that currently had her heart. Nearby, he was confronted again by the masked man. He looked at him with such cold, threatening eyes.

"You stay away from her."

He said nothing to this man, to Tuxedo Mask. He was a homunculus. He would do as he damn well pleased. Even if it meant love notes that he delivered faithfully at night, then so be it. One way or another, this girl would be his. Tuxedo Mask didn't deserve such a rare beauty. Never could Tuxedo Mask ever earn the right to her heart, at least not in his eyes.

"Stay away from MY Serena."

That phrase was so painful. Tuxedo Mask didn't realize this poor homunculus' curse. He was Envy. He would always desire that which others possessed. In this case, it had been a woman with rabbit hair. His eyes turned cold, looking to the man with more hatred than he had in awhile. This man was not that Elric boy, but he was getting up there on the scale. He gave Tuxedo Mask a cocky smile.

"I thought you couldn't possess a human. Besides, I can do what I please. I've not hurt her, unless you're worried about that."

"Bastard. Stay away from her."

He had enough. No one, not even Hohenheim of Light, had ever called Envy the homunculus a bastard. He lost the last shred of respect for the masked man. He ran right next to him, a glint of devilish delight in his eyes, as they danced at the prospect of blood.

"Call me that again, and I guarantee she'll never see you again in this world, regardless of her feelings for you."

Pulling back, he looked at the stunned man. His words had worked. He would almost bet that the man was shaking underneath those dark clothes he wore. His eyes widened, and his heartbeat had momentarily stopped, then accelerated. He held now a rose. The man had a comfort object after all, he mused. Stupid man didn't know when to quit, or run away, much like that damn Edward. He looked to Tuxedo Mask, that old, vicious smile of his plastered on his lips.

"I've warned you. Next time I won't be so friendly. Leave my Serena be."

So the man could still show courage, even with death dancing in his face. He gave him that much credit. But he was still a fool. A large fool, who had his beloved Bunny under his watchful eye.

* * *

Serena awoke to her window open, a gentle breeze blowing. Luna was sleeping soundly in Sammy's room across the hall. Serena noted that Rini had gone to her room this time. She smiled warmly as she thought of the future daughter. Then, she saw the message pinned to her vanity mirror. There was a strange symbol located on the front. It looked like a dog with wings, maybe. It was him again. She flipped open the message, and began to read.

* * *

Dearest Bunny,

As I promised in my last letter, I would answer your question. I have killed many, including a boy who stood in my way. This lifestyle has been all I've known for centuries. No, I am not human, nor am I a demon, Bunny. I am a product of an envious man. One who I still hold hatred for bringing me into the world. However, this hatred does not drive me to suicide, nor can I die by simple means. There are only a few ways to kill me.

I've seen the man who protects you. He does such a job that I fear he's overprotective. I want to be there for you, not guard you like some prized trophy. Bunny, please understand that I am doing my best not to harm this man, for he has often caught me delivering these notes, and he means so much to you. It's not my style to let him roam free, I won't lie to you, but if he means so much to you, dearest Bunny, then I will do my best not to harm him in any way, short of his pride.

It would seem that the night has come faster than I planned. Respond when you can Bunny.

Love,

Envy

* * *

Serena looked at the note curiously. So that was why he was a creature of the night. He wasn't human, however, Envy had found the kindness in his heart, by merely seeing her. It was enough to make her shiver. As she studied the note further, she saw that the scrawled message looked like it possessed wear and tear. Envy had held this note for some time before handing it to her, a few days, at the least. Either that or Envy ran through a rosebush to deliver it to her. She chuckled. She would reply in the morning. Serena thoughtfully went to the window, gazing out at the stars that were barely visible through the stormy night. Her eyes drifted to the moon, which was only half visible in this night sky.

"It's been awhile since I've had an admirer. This one's like Diamond, but he's not acting rashly on his desires," Serena said thoughtfully to the moon. "Will he act on his desires one day? Do I have to fight? No, I don't. I've not had to fight those who care for me yet, and I don't plan to do it now. There is the feeling there, towards this strange being named Envy. Can I really betray who I am to see this one person? To meet this one man who may do more than say hello when we meet? A part of me wants that kind of adventure, but another also reminds me of my loyalty to Darien, the future king of Earth. Do you have any ideas on what to do?"

The sky didn't answer; the clouds from the raging storm curiously silent.


	2. An Ordinary Day

Author's Notes

I don't own SM or FMA. Okay, there ya go. I said it.

Since people liked the start of this, I'm going on. Also, if there's anything about Envy that's off, please tell me exactly what. I always appreciate any and all corrections. Enjoy! By the way, the serial killer is owned by the Three Musketeers: Rowan Hood, myself, and Nurse Raine, our mutual friend.

* * *

**Storm of Envy**

**Chapter 2: An Ordinary Day**

The sky showed no signs of the storm that had ravaged the night. She walked to the locker, as she looked around. She was alone again. She slipped the letter into the slot, as she smiled, the task done. As she stepped down the hallway, she thought about it all. She wasn't sure why she had written back initially. It was someone she didn't know, who had managed to slip into her room, and escape unscathed. Luna had tried to eat him alive that first time. She may have been an observant cat, but the message on the vanity had gone unnoticed by her vigilant eyes. She hadn't gotten a good look at him. There was a rush of black, long dark hair whipping at the sound of the cat, and his mad dash out of her room.

She hadn't been sure why she had opened that first letter. That strange doglike symbol with wings had frightened her. She had almost told Luna of the letter. Something had kept her silent. As she had stared at the note, mesmerized by the perfect folding and the seal printed onto it, Luna had left to inform Darien of the night's happenings. Her mind numbed as she reached for the paper in front of her. What had she been thinking that first time? She could hardly remember. It was like trying to access a dark corner of her mind.

He had called her Bunny. Not Meatball Head, but Bunny. It was like a sign from heaven. He hadn't insulted her hairstyle, but had complimented it instead. Everyone around her had taken advantage of her humorous nickname that Darien had provided when they had met. Maybe it was because she saw Bunny, and not Meatball Head, written beautifully across the top, that her hand played with the lip of the flap, as it unfolded. The message had been short and sweet.

"I love you so much."

She spun. Darien was a wreck. His clothes were in disarray. His eyes sagged. His hair was ruffled more than usual. He had a cup of coffee in his hand, as it was shaking. Serena wrapped her arms around him with concern flashing in her eyes.

"Darien, are you all right? You only say that like that when something's wrong."

She waited patiently. He had always been like this. Ever since Envy had come, Darien had been like this. Ever since that first night, Darien hadn't slept, and the fatigue was starting to show. He had even become a teacher at her school in order to keep an eye on her. Envy had done no real harm, and yet here he was, trying to protect her like some glass doll from a thief. Serena smiled inwardly. The king would protect his princess at all costs apparently.

"He came again."

She hadn't told them about the letters. Why should she? If they knew his real reason for traveling back to her house at night, she was sure that lock and key wouldn't even begin to describe her new living conditions. She was surprised that the lock and key policy had yet to be applied to her window. The next day, everyone had been asking her if he had done anything. She softly assured them that it was only a shadow of a man that she had seen before Luna chased them off.

"I didn't see him."

She was such a terrible liar. Actually, she told Envy such in her second letter to him. So he always entered quietly, so that she didn't have to lie about seeing him.

"Sometimes Serena, I worry that you'll sleep through the apocalypse."

"How could you say that Darien? That's so cruel!"

Serena pouted, as Darien took a step back. Without another word, he and his shaky hands turned and walked away. She sighed, as she watched him leave. He didn't even apologize. The lack of sleep must be getting to him. It was sweet, for him to be so concerned about her though.

* * *

Envy had watched her drop the note. He watched her fight with Darien. Ignoring yet another opportunity to torture him, he went for the note. It was covered in a plain white envelope, with "Envy" written sloppily across the top. For such a beauty, she certainly couldn't write like one. The letter opened, and the poor handwriting of his bunny presented itself before his eyes.

* * *

Dear Envy,

Im surry to hear that you suffired such hurd life. It seams that Im not the only one anymore who just kan't seam to stay ded. I glad that you are triing yur hurdest not to kill Darien. He rully is a nice man once you get past his ovurprotektive natur. I hope he haznt hurt you. It would be devustating to find out he duhznt give you a chanse.

The product of an envious man? What do you meen? I hope that you explane. If not, I undirstand. I two have seekrets that I dont share, such as being Sailor Moon. Should we change the lokashun where you drop lettirs? I dont want Darien to keep bothiring you he sees you come into my room all the time. Let me know as soon as you can.

Sinseerly,

Bunny

* * *

He smiled. Her handwriting was atrocious, and her grammar was vicious, but she always said the kindest things. Of course, it also took him ten minutes to understand a majority of her letter to him, but he didn't care. He loved her.

"She's not mine yet, but she will be," he thought. "When I first saw her, I thought she was that Elric boy in disguise, but—she's far from it. This girl has everything I could want, and although I envy her, I can't help but feel a warm feeling rise up from within. This feeling makes my cheeks rosy, and my stomach turn. I can't help but feel that way when I look at her. No other human has ever made me feel that way, not even Hohenheim of Light. I can't help but follow her, to desire her happiness, even above my own. It was only once I hear her say the word that I believed. Bunny had said love, and I knew this was the human emotion I had never experienced in my life on the other side. It was this love that everyone spoke of so fondly, that I loathed back then. She brings it out in me, and I can't help but desire more. Damn, I'm turning into Gluttony, aren't I?"

Walking from the school, he was suddenly bombarded by the sounds of the day. A paperboy was calling out to the passing crowds. He watched the world solemnly from atop the building.

"Serial killer on the loose! Five dead already! City police baffled! Read all about it!"

"Hehe, the only killer I know of is me, and I've not done anything—yet," Envy chuckled. "I wonder if I should mention this to Bunny. Maybe she'll walk that man to them for me."


	3. It's Not You

Author's Notes

It depresses me I don't own FMA or SM, but you know, I doubt I'd be writing this if I did.

Review everyone! I seriously need feedback! I don't know if this is good, bad, or if I'm slaughtering everything and anything Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist! Tell me!

Okay, now that that's out of my system. I apologize for the delay. This one is a little harder to write for.

* * *

**Storm of Envy**

**Chapter 3: It's Not You**

He held his head high as he looked at the target. The room this time was being watched by the arrogant, overprotective guardian and the cat. They had started doing this since his last visit. How could he approach the room if they were still there? If only one of the other homunculi were here with him. Then he could have them be decoy. But then again, they'd probably laugh at him for having such feelings for a mortal.

What could he do now? His classic entrance wasn't going to work tonight. He'd have to try again tomorrow. No! No, he'd done this twice already. Those two weren't budging. He'd have to enter another way, and that was that. Yet which way to go? The front door was out of the question, since they could see him enter from there. Oh, there was another window on the other side of the house!

As he dashed to get a better view, he found that there was a white cat patrolling the area. There was his way in. Then he saw the girls. Those whorish heroines who were guarding his way to his precious Bunny. Wait, there was one missing from the ranks. It was the one who called herself "Sailor Pluto," but he'd seen enough battles to know he couldn't afford a fight with them. He could just leave a message at where she dropped his letters. Maybe she would get it. Then again, he hadn't changed forms in forever, and if that's what it took to get in, he'd do it.

With some focus, he became the man in the tuxedo to the finest detail. He ran before them, gasping.

"Girls! There's someone pretending to be me on the other side! Quick!"

He spoke in a hurried manner, as the whole group, including the cat, looked at one another, nodded, and ran off. Using the few precious seconds he had, he ran in through the window, crept past the sleeping mortals, and went to her room. As he heard the noises from outside, he changed forms again to the little grey kitten, as he put the note in his mouth, and crept to under Bunny's bed. For a princess, she sure didn't fit the bill. Why did he like her so much anyhow? He dropped the thought, as people's hushed voices filled the room.

"He's not here. The door hasn't opened or anything."

The black cat seemed so full of herself—it would probably lead to her death one day. He had a good chuckle as he heard the tuxedoed man speak. The one who dared to call him a bastard.

"Then he's somewhere else in the house. Let's go search."

He was angry. Peeping out from underneath the bed, he watched them all leave. Every last one of them, like the idiots they were. He jumped onto the vanity to see why. She was awake. The two looked at one another in silence for a moment, the letter in his mouth, as she held out her hand.

"Give it to me, and get out of here. Just be careful."

How could she understand him so well? How could she be so gracious, so kind? Was this what he desired? This being that seemed to care about him even though he was like the evils she fought? He dropped the letter into her hand, and ran out the window again, fleeing into the night.

* * *

Serena chuckled. She hid the letter in her pillowcase, as the group returned.

"Did you see him?" they asked. How unfair was it that she was such a terrible liar? At least she could say something believable.

"I saw Diana chasing something out the window just a minute ago," she replied, as the whole group dashed out the window. With a calm, deep breath, she took the letter, and went to the bathroom. "Good thing Pluto went back to the gates. She never would have let me get away with that one."

Her hands opened the envelope carefully, as she locked the bathroom door and began to read.

* * *

Dearest Bunny,

I agree that a change in location would be wise. I'm sure I'll have twice as much trouble getting in tonight than I've had in the nights previous. I suggest the knothole in the tree at lunch. You know, the one you sit near? Get in ahead of your friends or check after they leave. I'll get the message in there when it's time. This way, you don't have to worry about those overprotective guardians of yours. In fact, I'll throw them off track, and let them think I've vanished. But don't worry about that. I'll take care of it.

Well, my name was given to me because a man, who wanted something that wasn't his, tried to get it, and because of that, I was born. I won't get into the fine details, but that's what I meant. I am grateful you understand the need for secrecy. Not very many people do.

Honestly, I meant to ask you sooner, but the fear of hurting your feelings got the better of me. Would you like some assistance with your writing skills? It seems that whoever taught you did very little to help you in such a sensitive matter. I will look into finding an appropriate tutor for you, if you are interested. Well, what do you say? If I've angered you, I apologize wholeheartedly. I only ask because I see the intelligence and refined grace you hold, but your writing hides that. It those kinds of things that probably got you the atrocious nickname Meatball Head. Anyhow, just think it over and let me know.

Enjoy your evening.

Love,

Envy

* * *

Serena tried not to chuckle. She put the letter away in her pajama pockets, left the bathroom and went to her room. The others hadn't returned, and Serena prayed that he had gotten away all right. She sat down by the window.

"I've never had anyone worry so much about how I'd feel about such a question. He truly is a gentleman, and a chameleon apparently. Well, I'd never admit that I expected him to have such talents, but they seem to be useful. At least now I know he won't have to worry about sneaking in anymore. The girls really have gotten pretty tight on security since Trista left. If that's what it takes to protect a queen," Serena sighed in her mind. "I'm glad he doesn't like my nickname. I'm glad he thinks I'm smart. But what is he shooting for? I'm going to be married. I can't be with him, as much as he desires it. Well, I guess his name describes his personality too, but honestly, he's much sweeter sometimes than just the pure Envy I think he sees himself as. Maybe if I show him that, he can let go."

Moving back to her bed, Serena slept peacefully. No one returned to her room that night.


	4. It's Not Me

Author's Note

I'm fully aware by now that I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist. Why I keep writing for them? Well, I'm a crazy crossover writer. I like doing stuff like that.

Hey, you know, I'm fairly alone in this field. I think there's only one other Usagi/Envy story out there. It's called The Sin Usagi by kousagibriefs. Give it a chance, because it has great potential! Hehe, methinks we're in cahoots together now—just kidding! Enjoy!

* * *

**Storm of Envy**

**Chapter 4: It's Not Me**

She walked alongside the walls, as she moved towards the locker. She was driven today. After the near capture of her secret admirer nearly two days ago, she hadn't been allowed any freedom by any of the scouts. Not even Luna was giving her space. She was lucky she had written the letter undisturbed. Of course, she had hidden herself in the bathroom to write, since it was the only place no one would follow her. Did normal princesses get this kind of protection? Were they always so exposed, unable to be who they wished to be? Unable to make secret friends and be even a little normal? This wasn't fair.

She saw them coming. She wanted to cry. She'd never get to drop off this letter at this rate. With a quickened pace, she moved towards the locker. She moved as fast as she could humanly allow. Her heart raced as she drew herself closer and closer to her destination. A hand reached for her shoulder. She gulped. Had they caught up with her already?

"Serena, aren't you going to be late for my class?"

It looked like Darien, but she knew immediately. His voice wasn't the same. He was getting bolder. He was trying to make the pass without the others noticing. She nodded dumbly, taking the note out and handing it to him. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Now get to class, Bunny."

She couldn't help but blush. How could this faze her like it had? His soft departure and arrival of the others made her temporarily forget the situation she was currently living in. It was Lita who spoke first.

"Meatball Head, honestly, you're going to be late if you don't get to class and stop staring at Darien like that."

They had all switched to her school. Amy was leaving tomorrow for a scholarship in Germany. They'd had a fair share of monsters, but it was light enough that she could safely travel. This transfer of Amy left the group little choice but to move in. She felt suffocated. Without another word, she promptly turned and walked into class.

"Am I really a princess?"

"Of course you are Serena!"

Mina's bright voice brought a forced smile to her face. She looked back to the classroom, where a bloodshot looking prince was awaiting her arrival. She sat down in her seat, and listened only a little to the lecture. She didn't understand. She should be happy. She had a prince. She had loyal protectors. She even had admirers, but she wasn't happy. She didn't want this. Maybe it was because Amy was leaving tomorrow. That was it. She felt sorrow because she didn't want her friend to leave and become a doctor. She didn't want her friend to go on her separate life path, the dream she had always wanted. But that was selfish! She couldn't ask for more than what Amy had already given her. She would return. And when she did, Serena would be queen.

What did she really want? She didn't know anymore.

* * *

Envy held this letter with anticipation. He hardly listened to the crowds often, but right now, he wanted to make sure he wasn't the center of attention.

"Did you hear Aggie? They found another body!"

"Another one?"

"Yeah, and this time it was a high school girl!"

"Oh man, I really hope they catch this killer soon."

"They say the killer uses your weaknesses."

Envy stopped listening. They weren't worried about him. His attention drew to a woman who sat at the bench outside the principal's office. He hadn't seen her before. Envy watched her sullen brown eyes glimmer at the sight of the girl called Aggie. She wrote down notes, and Envy merely walked on. She must have been what they called a reporter. He opened the envelope now, reading in plain view of others, knowing he wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

Dear Envy,

That so kul how you got in the other nite! I wuz shocked to see Diana in my room after she just left! You truelee pulled a good one on the gurls. They still havent found you. Well, obviously they havent if yur still reeding this. I had alot of problems righting this letter to you. They havent givn me a moments piece. I dont know what to do. But dont you wurry! I kan do it other wise my name is Tuxedo Mask!

Oh, sorry! I fourgot you didnt lik him that much. Well, right now he being a jerk. Its becuz he not been sleeping. I keep telling him everything is all right, but he duznt listen. I hope whatever yur planning works, becuz I dont want him to be so roode anymore.

You asked me bout getting a tutor. Im sorry, but I dont need one. Its not you. I would rather keep at leest one part of me intakt, becuz right now I feel everything else is falling uhpart. I know yuve noticed that three of the gurls have gone. Its kind of weerd, seeing them go like this. We no longer have reel enemee, and all there doing now is keeping me safe for my prince. Thank you Envy, four being such a jentillman about it. Be carefull out there. That krazy killur is still on the loose—all though, you said you used to do bad things, so I guess you know how to handel yurself.

Sinseerly,

Bunny

* * *

Envy couldn't help it. He laughed.

"She really is a caring individual. All the more reason to have her for my own! I will win her over. This letter is proof that I can! I will break my curse!" Envy thought. "Although, I probably should intercept her for the letters more often. She smells lovely. And she was almost caught by those zany girls today. Yes, I shall cross her path more often. I'll let that be a surprise though. Can't have her tense up every time I show up."

It was settled. Envy laughed the whole way out of the school.


	5. She is Sad

Author's Note

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Storm of Envy**

**Chapter 5: She is Sad**

He growled some as he watched her cry. He ought to kill the scout that made her this way. Nobody made his Bunny cry. Although his Bunny was also hugging the scout, who was also crying. Killing her might make his Bunny cry more. And he wouldn't stand for that either, because then he would have to kill himself, which would be impossible here. So he watched. And he felt his anger boil. This was destroying his perfect little bunny! Whatever she was told was destroying her! He had to save her.

But to save her, he'd have to make her happy again. And to make her happy, he'd have to do something—that's where his plan fell through. He didn't know what to do. He knew killing off a few humans wouldn't make her feel better (although it had always worked for him), and cursing the soul that made her cry wouldn't help much either. He was sure these things would definitely make her angry with him. How do you make someone happy? His mind cried out in agony. This was really hard, and he'd need professional advice.

Then it hit him. His enemy. That bastard would know how to cheer her up, and maybe, just maybe, he could upstage the bastard. With a quick change, and a fast jog, he was a generic student in the crowd of children, as he brushed through the halls looking for his target, the bastard who threw roses.

"Class is starting soon."

That bastard was stupid enough to walk right up to him.

"Please, Mr. Chiba, I need your help."

"Do I know you?"

"You're a ladies' man! Everyone knows who you are Mr. Chiba."

The bastard fell for the routine, hook, line, and sinker.

"Okay. What can I help with?"

"My girlfriend is really depressed, and I want to cheer her up. Do you know of anything I can do?"

"Be there and support her. Really, that's all you can do. You could send her flowers, maybe roses, telling her to feel better soon."

This advice gave him a wonderful idea.

"Thank you so much Mr. Chiba! I'm going to work on that right now!"

"Don't forget about class!"

Class could go to hell. He wouldn't be caught dead in any classroom here, regardless of who he held affections for—that was still strange for him to think about. His feelings for Bunny often made him feel like he had when he was hunting for Hohenheim. It was happy, but at the same time, fulfilling. Bunny made him feel like his life was complete. He was whole with her. However, she was not his, and he would do whatever it took to break that curse, to make her his. As soon as he had escaped that wretched school building, he went to his stolen stash of pen, paper, and envelopes underneath a hollowed rock, and began a quick message to Bunny. After it was finished, he sealed the envelope and returned to his normal form, making a quick dash to the school before lunchtime.

Once he arrived, he took no time in going to the knothole, and throwing the letter in. After a brief dash to his lookout, he saw her come out towards the tree, alone.

* * *

Serena didn't want to be there today, but she promised Raye that she would take notes for her. Why Raye was crazy enough to ask Serena, we'll never know, but Serena agreed, so she sat in class, taking diligent notes in her chickenscratch for her best friend. She wondered how Envy could stand to read her letters. Her handwriting was hard for even herself to read. As she reached into the knothole, she was surprised to find a letter waiting for her. Serena hadn't received one in a few days, and she didn't expect one until tomorrow. Envy didn't write back immediately, but he did normally write messages that ended up being worn by the time it reached her hands. This one, unlike the others, seemed fresh, untouched. Like he had just written it. Serena wondered what could have—maybe he'd seen her upset on the way to school. As she tore open the letter, and quickly read it in the few precious moments she had before Amara and Michelle arrived.

* * *

Dearest Bunny,

I'll always be there for you. You can cry on my shoulder if you need to.

Sincerely,

Envy

* * *

Serena felt the tears coming to her eyes. Although she was sure he didn't mean to make her cry, she was crying nonetheless.

"Thank you, Envy," she whispered, unsure if he could hear her. She'd take his request figuratively, even if he wasn't there with her. Tears crested in her shimmering eyes. "Raye's grandpa passed away last night. That's why I was so upset this morning. I've known her grandfather for as long as I've known Raye, and he truly was a nice man, who cared about all those who came under his care. He's practically raised Raye, so he's like the father she couldn't have, and this has hurt her so much. Seeing Raye upset makes me want to cry too Envy. I can't stand to see my best friends in such pain. I don't know if you've ever felt such pain, but it's like my heart was ripped to pieces, and left for the birds. I wanted to stay home today, to be with Raye, but she needs someone to take notes for her. So that's what I'll do. I'll take notes, even if I'm a terrible writer."

She felt a soothing wind, her eyes shutting to savor it, and swore she felt the embrace of the man who was her shoulder to cry on.


	6. He is Glad

Author's Note

I don't own SM and FMA. Never have and never will. And the serial killer still belongs to the Three Musketeers: Me, Rowan Hood, and Nurse Raine.

There is an apology for my new scheduling post, although this will not affect you guys that much, since this story already updates biweekly. I will now be updating in a cycle. I am updating Playing Pretend, Storm of Envy, Sailor Moon and the Alchemic Memories, and Bending Reality, As Told By Nara this week, and next week will be Looks Can Be Deceiving, Dearly Departed Dad, Gundam Wing Renaissance, and Ken and the Chickens. So sue me if it'll make you feel better, if you are affected by this, but I have found that I cannot update eight chapters a week. It's too much to do. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Storm of Envy**

**Chapter 6: He is Glad**

She opened her eyes. There was nothing. Something inside of her snapped at that moment. She finally realized what her gut was trying to tell her. At that moment, being in the arms of that man, Envy, was worth more to her than her beloved prince. When had it happened? When had the cursed creature of the dark become more important to her than the heavenly prince who she was destined to be with? A part of her desired nothing more than his presence always, whereas the other sternly reminded her of her destiny, that this was something she could never have. She felt a few more tears fall. Her future was deteriorating before her eyes. She saw Amara and Michelle coming, as she quickly dried her tears, and hid the letter.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

"Where are the others?"

Leave it to the two of them to ask the two questions she would have trouble answering.

"Raye's grandfather—last night—taking notes—"

She knew it'd be hard to say it again, as the tears started falling. Her sobbing was imminent as Amara and Michelle did what they could to comfort her—not that it was much. So why was it simpler to explain it to Envy than to her friends? Words failed her as she continually sobbed into Amara's chest. Although what made her cry more was the fact that she wanted someone who could never be that close to her, even if she wanted him too. The Sailor Scouts had already labeled this man as public enemy number one. She wished that somehow, they'd forget about him, although doing that would mean betraying her fate, and she knew that was wrong. She'd be letting them down. After ten minutes, they had managed to get the whole story, even if they were dealing with a sobbing girl, and insisted that she go home. That they'd get Raye's notes. As they went to clear things up with the principal and her teacher about her departure, she pulled out a pen and paper, and knew she only had a few precious moments. He was nearby, and she knew he'd get her message even if she left it there for him. After scribbling, she thrust the note into the hole, and put the pen away to avoid discovery. She saw her guardians come back, and knew it was time to go.

"They said we should walk with you. Apparently there's been another killing. Agatha, that girl in your gym class, was found this morning."

At least she got an escort. Amara didn't seem to thrilled with the news though. They seemed more aggravated about being her escort, again. Not that they hadn't been doing that the whole time, but she was slightly more distraught than usual.

But at least she wasn't leaving now entirely because of Raye's grandfather. She had to go home, and sort out her feelings about Envy before she wrote him another letter. She passed by Darien on her way out. His bloodshot eyes and coffee mug that had seemed glued to his hand, were reminders again of why she was being drawn away. But he was only like this because of Envy. Because he stayed up long nights trying to keep her safe! How could she not love him for that?

Because what Envy was saying made sense. He was being overprotective. At first it was cute and admirable, but now, now it was ridiculous. Envy had shown no hostilities in any of the times he'd appeared. How can you hate someone who does nothing to anyone? She wondered why drove Darien's overprotectiveness now. Was it love? Or was it Envy?

* * *

Envy saw her stuff the note in. It was strange. She had never done that before. She had returned the pen to its proper place just in time to hide her efforts from the two friends. The scowl on one of their faces was enough to tell him that she was not happy with what she had done. That girl had no respect for Bunny, did she? Then again, neither did that bumbling man, Darien. Yet Envy knew saying such a thing would make her dislike him. Why couldn't he warn her about them? He didn't like those two. They had the dulled, killer looks in their eyes. Ones he recognized from his comrades. Did she know about that? He now wished he could tell her. As protective as they were, they were becoming more and more dangerous to be around with every passing moment. The lack of sleep was starting to affect them. He raced for the tree, and pulled out the note as she left. Opening it, he saw that she too, had written a short message.

* * *

Dear Envy,

Thank you. I'll write again. I wish I really could cry on your shoulder right now.

Sincerely,

Bunny

* * *

"Well well, she should write more messages in haste. Not a single grammar error. It's a miracle," Envy said, grinning from ear to ear. "I think she's finally coming towards me. Is it by fate that we will reach each other? That we will be together soon? Wow, I've never really thought of things like that before. Looks like Envy is getting something he deserves for the first time ever. I like that. I wonder what her crying on my shoulder would feel like—emotions like that are weak, but on her, they—they make her more desirable."

And with that Envy daydreamed on the tree branch, undisturbed by the world around him.


	7. Broken

Author's Note

I don't own them. I wish I did. End of story. Okay okay, this story isn't over, but this is the end of my point—oh whatever! I'm gonna confuse myself!

Sorry, I've been hitting this rut lately, no lie. Haven't been able to write much at all… I don't want my stories to suffer, so I'm not posting unless I have a decent chap going and written. Those who are waiting on Playing Pretend, it is coming. Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger like that. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

**Storm of Envy**

**Chapter 7: Broken**

Thunder rolled in a rainless sky, threatening the storm to come. She heard the news overnight. A new body found. It had been days. She had intended to write him much sooner than this. However, due to the increased protection as each of the girls had left, even the bathroom had lost its sanctity. Now, now she wanted nothing more than his embrace. She was tired of this feeling. She was tired of this heartache. Forget the damn letters.

Mina and Michelle had gone their separate ways. Amara was less than happy. Apparently Sailor V had a new televisions series, and in order to claim a grant for an orphanage, Michelle had offered to perform for them—in Rome. Amara and the others had announced their depature to her only hours after they were long gone. She had stopped talking to everyone but Lita.

Lita. Thunder rolled again. She had been the only one in the recent days to lighten up on her watch. Lita had even let her "use the bathroom" for two hours, not even remotely concerned about the things that she could have been doing to hurt herself in there. Lita was the only one who still remembered that their princess was a person. She had all the respect for Lita in the world at that time.

"Serena, you should try to rest."

Luna was being annoying. She had planted herself firmly at the windowsill, leaving it open for the cool breeze to keep her awake. She had been watching them watch her for the past four hours. She had their movements down like clockwork. She waved Luna away, as the cat retreated to the hallway. Picking up the bag she'd been using like a pillow, she positioned herself standing outside the windowsill. She had about three minutes before Sailor Uranus would pass by this part of the house again, since Tuxedo Mask had just rounded the corner, and four before they'd realize that she wasn't in her room anymore. She closed her eyes, and took one deep breath, as she jumped from the second story window, using her scout reflexes to soften her landing. Sure, a teleport would have gotten her down without noises, but they would have sensed her magic. Besides, she had secretly bribed her brother into being the loudest he could be when his show came on, and for the past hour his shouts had annoyed them during their watch. Contrary to their belief, her parents and brother were fully aware that their house was under scout protection. She had made sure to have a nice, long chat about her pastimes while on Lita's last watch. So when she told her brother she was trying to sneak out, and offered him a chance at reading the next three issues of her mangas before she did, he was more than happy to assist. After all, they were family.

She had probably cracked under the pressure, finally. Never before had she felt this helpless, or in need of privacy. As she made the climb over the wall between her and the outside world, she stopped at the top one last time to look back at her house. Did she feel guilty for deceiving them like this? Yes. At the moment however, there was something far more pressing. Finally satisfied with her decision, she dropped down from the wall.

Her journey took her across the city to her high school. She could feel his presence following her, since she knew the others wouldn't have had time to head this way, nor would they know where she was headed. She knew the school was closed, and simply left her note latched to the gate, and began to run off again, praying she wouldn't be found before the morning came.

* * *

Envy was never one to be ordered. Her eyes had been bloodshot, red. There was something wrong. Dangerously wrong. He knew that she wanted him to read her message, and read it now. He lept down from atop the school gate, his latest vantage point as she ran off. He opened it up.

* * *

Dear Envy,

I kno it sounds weerd, but pleeze go to Tokyo Tower and meet me at the top. And I meen the top. I need to talk to yu.

Sinseerly,

Bunny

* * *

Envy was slightly taken aback. The page before him was tearstained in a few places, and it was well thought out apparently, seeing as her terrible grammar was somewhat back. This was his opening, his chance, and by everything that was Envy, he was going to take it.

"Hang on Bunny. I'm coming," Envy whispered. With a leap and a bound he was off, heading for top speeds in the direction she had gone, wanting to ensure her journey was a safe one. As he watched her travel along, he realized something. He was going to meet Bunny… should he show her his form? Would she be afraid? No, no! He would go as he normally went, himself. There would be no hiding, or how could he ever get what he wanted? She was running on the sidewalk by now. He was on the roof nearby. She wasn't looking up, only forward as she ran. Envy felt a pang of worry. She wasn't paying attention. She could get into real danger like that. He decided he was going to pre-empt her plan, as he lept from the roof, landing right beside her. "Bunny."

She spun, a little surprised at first. Her eyes had widened. Envy had expected as much. She wasn't watching where she was going. Then she clung to him, suddenly sobbing on his shoulder. Envy thought it was the strangest feeling. His clothes were going to get wet, but something told him it was worth this. A raindrop fell from above. Shortly afterward they came in the masses, a storm blowing fiercely in the Tokyo streets, as his Bunny only clung to him tighter.


	8. A Note Became a Rendevous

Author's Note

I don't own FMA or SM.

Sorry, I'm still on vacation. I just thought I'd get this one out because it's a finished chapter and I need feedback!

You remember how I said I didn't like this pairing? I still don't. I'm going to stand by this and say I'm not a fan in any way, shape, or form. In fact, I hadn't expected this to do as well as it has… I have at least nine alerts on it… I'm shocked, and happy, all the same. And when I initially started it, I even had PMs for me to continue writing the fic. Yeah…

Scratch everything I just said. You guys, I'm being—I hate saying it—converted. My two requests (Storm of Envy and Playing Pretend), and Looks Can Be Deceiving have been showing me that even though I still love SerenaxDarien, that there are other great Serena pairings out there… Darn, I'm even beginning to—like—this SerenaxEnvy prospect. Eep! I said it! Must purge my soul or something.

As you might have figured out, I really am at a crossroads. I don't really like breaking up Serena and Darien, but man oh man, breaking them up has become sort of a hobby. By the way, is this breakup realistic? I'm kinda curious. I've seen fics where he just randomly turns evil, and those, even though they are a little interesting, I am not under the impression that Darien is evil. Sorry, personal opinion here.

Oh, and my first big semi-romantic scene… let me know what y'all think. Should I have done more, less, what?

* * *

**Storm of Envy**

**Chapter 8: A Note Became a Rendezvous**

She cried. As the rain poured and Envy held her close, she cried.

"Bunny, we should get you out of the rain," he whispered. She didn't care anymore. Not about the rain, not about her future. Not even about the lightning. None of it mattered. Not anymore. She clung to him, nodding only slightly. Envy picked her up bridal style, as he finished the journey to Tokyo Tower, and found shelter on its top from the storm that raged.

The location was well-lit, due to the lights of the tower, but they were well hidden from view, seated conveniently on the maintenance stairwell. There were no cameras in her line of sight, and at that moment, it didn't matter. She was too distraught to care. They now sat next to each other; she was as clung to him, still sobbing and holding onto his now soaked form. Heat emanated from the lights, naturally, but the winds from being so far up kept the two in at a lukewarm temperature.

Envy recognized her as Bunny, his Bunny, but something was wrong, and he was determined to kill off the person who made her this way. His guess was the bastard. He let her cry a little longer, savoring every moment that she was next to him, holding onto to him. Knowing that she finally desired to be near him was enough to make him happy, regardless of how angry he felt at that moment. Then Envy realized. For once in his life, he didn't care one bit about Edward Elric.

* * *

A few hours later, Bunny had calmed down considerably. Enough, Envy figured, to ask her what had happened.

"Bunny?" he asked softly. "What's happened? Is this about Raye's grandfather?"

"No," she replied, her voice shaken. "It's—it's not that."

Envy remained silent. Her eyes were what told him this was the best course. She was tormented, crying, reaching for something that was just beyond her grasp. A bad memory, a haunting image. Something that tore her apart.

"It was Lita," she finally said. Her eyes were distant. "She had been the nice one. I was getting a letter written for you again because of her. I had the time to tell my parents what was going on at the house, and why I'd been in my room so much and stopped seeing Molly. Anytime she was there, she was a friend, not a protector. As you know, that is one of the reasons I continued to write to you. You were willing to be there, even if I didn't love you like you wanted me to."

"What happened to Lita?" Envy pressed. That look in her eyes was shattered, tears wrenching themselves from her face, pouring in a torrent that could challenge even the storm around them.

"That serial killer—they—they say that she was killed by her, but—but the—report—the report I read listed it as a suicide," she said, in full blown out sobs again. "Lita would ne—never do that! She's not like that! Envy, I don't know what to do! The girls are all leaving, and Lita—Lita was the last one!"

"Bunny," Envy whispered. His Bunny clung to him, uncontrollably sobbing, no longer able to keep her feelings hidden.

"I felt so alone. Darien's been the biggest jerk ever since he's started watching over me! And Luna's gotten so scary! I've never seen her this way. I tell them every day that if you were up to something, you would have done it already, but no one listens! They stopped listening to me a long time ago," Serena whimpered. "They're not the same people I could have called my family."

"Bunny, you aren't alone; I am here," Envy whispered. "And if I had my say in the matter, you'd never be alone ever again."

She calmed down after another period of sobs and silence.

"Thank you," she whispered, letting herself lay on his chest as he held her close. "I know this is wrong, I'm going to rule a kingdom, but here I am, in the arms of another man. The fates must be planning my death even now for ignoring my destiny."

"You know I'll protect you," Envy whispered. "And so will that—man, who you are supposed to marry. As much as I hate admitting it, it'd take an army to break through his defenses."

She faintly smiled at the thought.

"And how many will it take for them to get through you?" she asked curiously, her voice still distant.

"Truthfully? One little boy," Envy said simply. "And he's dead."

"I'm going to guess that he's the one you killed," she whispered.

"Yup. You might not think it was honorable of me, but I had to save myself so that I could have my revenge. Although even in death he beat me. He's the reason I found you," Envy said, sounding angry and happy all the same. She broke a small smile.

"Then I guess I'll be happy that he led you here. To lead such a dark life for so long without being happy? I would feel even more lonely than I do now," she whispered. Was she admitting it? Did she say it? Envy couldn't be happier as the two sat there. The storm outside was still raging, and as lightning struck, she quivered. "I'm sorry. I'm such a coward."

"No, you're not," Envy said, holding her closer so that she felt safe. "You're perfect."

Silence fell once more to the two. It was there they sat for the rest of the night, unknown to the world outside Tokyo Tower, and safe from the storm—for now.


	9. A Battle Won

Author's Note

Thanks for all the pressure kousagibriefs. Seriously, I need someone to harass me to write more often. I actually looked at the stats for the first time in the past few months, and I couldn't help but smile. It's been awhile since so many people said they liked something I wrote. So thanks you guys. It's been rather stressing on the home front. Read my page for info. Take it as you will. Also, if you're one of the non-account people, feel free to email me if you want an alert at Just make sure you put "Alert" in the subject and the title or titles in your e-mail, and I'll send you a personal e-mail so that you can get an update when I update. Plus, all names and e-mails are kept secret, this I promise you.

**Storm of Envy**

**Chapter 9: A Battle Won**

"Can you believe she can see the future?" Bunny chuckled. It was the happiest he'd seen her all night. She'd slept for a few hours in his arms, as he too rested his eyes for a moment or two.

"That's useful," he said hesitantly. "Has she ever seen anything useful?"

"It was useful, but it was—it was awful," she whispered. Bunny suddenly perked up again. "But I've never seen anything so cool! I mean, besides you transforming into Diana. Which, by the way, is still so totally awesome!"

He felt his cheeks tinge. This was happiness, but this fire girl, he felt threatened just hearing about her. With this kind of power, she was too powerful, and too likely to destroy his chances of seeing Bunny ever again.

"Her powers though, they see into the distant future more often than not. The closest she's gotten to seeing the near future is dodging a bucket of water," Bunny added.

"Really?" he asked. His fears were only slightly alleviated at this. Her face fell with the end of that thought.

"She's been coming to watch only every couple of days or so. Of course, Amara and Darien have been going at it every night. I'm not even sure I recognize the two of them anymore," Bunny whispered. He felt a rage rising in his chest. His thoughts of anger and hatred for the two were still there, but he knew, that he could never say such severely ill things about people she considered friends.

"They remind me of that boy," he said, finally. "Too stubborn for their own good."

"But it's only because they care," Bunny said, as if she were trying to confirm it with herself. Almost like she didn't even believe what she was saying. "We should meet in person more often."

"It would be nice," he admitted. "Being here with you now—it's wonderful."

"Then it's settled!" Bunny chirped, now looking happy again. "I can get away from the girls, and you don't have to try and read my handwriting."

"But I love reading your handwriting," he replied simply, as she laughed.

"You're the first to say as much," Bunny sighed. She looked out to the city from within the tower. "I probably need to get back."

If that was what she desired, he would meet up with her every night.

* * *

Fire. It was something he remembered from long ago. He didn't know why he remembered them, granted. But he watched below as the red girl approached his Bunny. His Bunny was happy even as this girl came towards her, a questioning look on her face. She wanted to know where Bunny had been, and why she had run off. Bunny was still an eloquent speaker.

"I needed some time alone. I couldn't get that at the house."

The red girl, the fire in her eyes, it said how much she was a force to be reckoned with. Bunny, however, wasn't fazed in the slightest by the stare. He wasn't sure what she knew, but she obviously knew something. He moved to a nearby skyscraper, and watched the red girl lead his Bunny home, her eyes on the tower. What was her name again? He thought back for a moment, and remembered Bunny calling her Raye. Her scout name was Sailor Mars. He'd seen her fight on numerous occasions, and her powers, if they were not so frilly, would be a true fright. Bunny was now traveling down the road, with two guards. One being Sailor Mars, and the other being him, as he traveled quietly from skyscraper to skyscraper, keeping his ever-vigilant eye on his Bunny.

He was happy. She was closer to him than she had been for a long time. He was closer to what he desired, and he knew, this time, he was definitely going to get it. There was nothing that could change her mind now. Not the girls that protected her, and certainly not her precious knight bastard who kept a now wavering eye on her during the day. He knew, that from now on, if they were to meet in person, he would have to come up with a better disguise than a little grey kitten or fan of the bastard. This, he surmised, would call for a very, very clever disguise, one that no one would suspect to be the dark intruder of their beloved princess.

His first thought was maybe another girl. One that would go to a neighboring school and Bunny could happen to meet on accident. This, however, would have its flaws in that their meetings would be completely censored by the bastard. That and he might actually have to kill a girl to replace her, which however simple, would involve interacting with more humans that he would want nothing more to do with. He would be more tempted to kill them first, and cause more ruckus than intended.

His second thought was that of such simplicity, that he cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. A disguise of a face he'd seen a hundred times. A face that none of them would ever recognize. A face that they'd never know was their intruder. This face wouldn't require a death. It wouldn't require anything other than him to transform when no one was looking.

"Bunny, hold on just a little longer. I've got a foolproof way to meet you, and still pull one over on the bastard," Envy thought with a smirk. "And get this, the answer to our problems was literally just underneath my own nose."

As the walk continued, this is where his mind would drift. His fear of being spotted floated away with the retreating storm clouds, their rumbling promising a greater battle yet to come.


End file.
